weapon_xfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Riddick
thumb|308px|Riddickndere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter *Richard D. Riddick *Waffe IX Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit 'Kindheit' andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel thumb|left|328pxinndere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordne 'Projekt "Waffe IX"' thumb|330pxndere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordne 'Vogelfrei' thumb|394pxndere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordne '"Pitch Black"' Das Jahr 2376: Durch einen einschlagenden Meteoroiden-Schauer wird das Notfallsystem des interstellaren Frachters Hunter Gratzner ausgelöst und die im Kälteschlaf reisende Besatzung geweckt. Der Kapitän wird von den das Schiff durchsiebenden Festkörpern getötet. Das Schiff ist vom Kurs abgekommen und in die Schwerkraft eines Dreifachsternsystems geraten. Die Andockpilotin Carolyn Fry muss das Schiff unter schwerem Zeitdruck notlanden und sprengt dabei Triebwerks- und Frachtsektion ab. Nur knapp kann der Navigator verhindern, dass sie auch den Bereich mit den immer noch im Kälteschlaf liegenden Passagieren absprengt, um das Fluggerät schnell aus seiner Sthumb|left|340pxchieflage zu bringen. Mit größter Mühe gelingt eine Notlandung auf einem wüstenhaften Planeten, wobei das Schiff irreparabel beschädigt wird und die meisten der 40 Passagiere umkommen. Es überleben elf Menschen – darunter der berüchtigte Schwerverbrecher Richard B. Riddick, der von dem Kopfgeldjäger Johns gefangen und auf diesem Schiff transportiert wurde. Die kleine Gruppe muss bald erfahren, dass die größte Gefahr nicht von dem vorerst ausgerissenen Mörder ausgeht. Unter der kargen Oberfläche des Wüstenplaneten leben albtraumhafte Geschöpfe, die keine Form von Licht ertragen. Dies scheint jedoch zur Zeit kein Problem zu sein, da dank dreier Sonnen auf dem Planeten immer Tag herrscht. Es gelingt Fry und Johns, Riddick vorerst auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Da Riddick für Johns lebend das Doppelte wert ist, macht sich Ersterer keine Illusionen, dass er die ihm für seine Kooperation versprochene Freiheit auch erhalten werde. Auch begegnet Riddick Fry mit einem gewissen Respekt, nachdem er belauscht hat, dass sie ohne weiteres bereit war, die Passagiere zu opfern, um bei der Bruchlandung selbst eine höhere Überlebenschance zu haben. Die Schiffbrüchigen entdecken eine verlassene geologische Forschungsstation und finden heraus, dass deren Bewohner bei einer sich alle 22 Jahre wiederholenden Sonnenfinst[[Datei:Riddick3.jpg|thumb|342px]ernis] von den Monstern getötet wurden. Sie finden heraus, dass eine erneute Finsternis kurz bevorsteht. Da sich die Planeten über lange Zeit parallel bewegen werden, können sich die Überlebenden auch nicht vorübergehend verkriechen, bis es wieder Tag wird. Sie finden ein Rettungsschiff und versuchen, die Energiezellen ihres zerstörten Schiffes zu bergen, und zwar mit einem solargetriebenen Fahrzeug im letzten Sonnenlicht. Allerdings hat die Sonnenfinsternis bereits begonnen, und die Überlebenden sind im Wrack des Schiffes gefangen, während sich die Dunkelheit draußen mit Tausenden der düsteren Geschöpfe füllt. In der darauffolgenden Dunkelheit ist Riddick, dank seiner operativ veränderten Nachtaugen, als einziger in der Lage, sich zu orientieren. Mit ihm als Führer und mit allem künstlichen Licht, das sie auftreiben können, machen sie sich auf den Rückweg. Nachdem die Lage immer kritischer wird und es nur noch sechs Überlebende gibt, will Johns den Bestien zur Ablenkung ein Kind opfern und fordert Riddick auf, dieses zu ermorden, während er die Gruppe in Schach halten wolle. Stattdessen kommt es aber zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Johns wird in der Finsternis von einem Monster gefressen, Riddick entkommt. Nachdem die Gruppe noch weiter geschrumpft ist, lässt er die überlebenden drei Leute in einer Höhle zurück und schafft es alleine in die Station zurück. Er kümmert sich nicht mehr um die Verlassenen und beginnt mit den Startvorbereitungen. Im letzten Moment wird er von Fry gestoppt. Sie weigert sich, mit ihm fortzufliegen, und überzeugt ihn, auch die beiden anderen mit an Bord zu holen. Bei einem letzten Kampf eilt sie dem verletzten Riddick zu Hilfe. Allerdings wird Fry von einem der Monster erwischt und getötet. Riddick gelangt zum Raumschiff zurück, und zu dritt fliehen die Überlebenden schließlich von diesem Planeten der Finsternis. 'Die Necromonger' Kurz nach den Ereignissen von Pitch Black hat Riddick sich von seinen beiden Mitüberlebenden Imam und Jack getrennt und versteckt sich auf dem Eisplaneten U.V.6, bis ihn Kopfgeldjäger Toombs fünf Jahre später mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Jägern aufspürt. Riddick überwältigt die Männer jedoch ohne größere Probleme und erzwingt von Toombs Informationen über seinen Auftraggeber: Irgendjemand auf dem Planeten Helion Prime ist bereit, 1,5 Millionen für Riddick zu zahlen. Nachdem er Toombs samt Gefolge aus deren Schiff geworfen hat, macht Riddick sich auf den Weg nach Helion, um den zu finden, der ihn jagen ließ: Imam, der einzige, der wusste, wo er sich versteckt hatte. thumb|374px|NecromongerAls er auf Helion ankommt, erfährt er, dass das Kopfgeld von Imam und Aereon, einer Botschafterin vom rätselhaften Volk der Elementals, ausgesetzt wurde, um ihn dazu zu bringen, nach Helion zu kommen. Die beiden haben auch gute Gründe: Die Necromonger, eine Armee von diabolischen Kriegern um einen halbtoten Anführer, sind auf dem Weg nach Helion, um zu tun, was sie schon auf so vielen Welten taten: die Bevölkerung versklaven und den Planeten dann zerstören. Die Necromonger sind auf einem unheiligen Kreuzzug durch das All, um das Underverse zu finden, eine mystische Dimension, in der die Grenzen zwischen Leben und Tod verschwimmen – sie sehen den Tod als die zentrale Konstante des Universums an, das Leben dagegen nur als eine kurzzeitige Abweichung davon. Aereon berichtet Riddick von einer Legende: Angeblich ist das vergessene Volk der Furyaner das einzige, das der Anführer der Necromonger, der Lord Marshal, fürchtet, da eine Prophezeiung vorhersagte, ein Furyaner werde ihn dereinst töten. Er ließ daraufhin den Heimatplaneten der Furyaner zerstören und jeden furyanischen Jungen umbringen, strangulierte sogar einzelne mit ihrer eigenen Nabelschnur. Riddick jedoch hatte überlebt. thumb|left|350px|VaakoRiddick ist an all dem eigentlich nicht interessiert. Erst als Imam ihm berichtet, dass Jack auf dem Gefängnisplaneten Crematoria verschwunden ist, horcht er auf. Bevor er sich jedoch auf den Weg dorthin machen kann, greift die Flotte der Necromonger an, und eine tödliche Schlacht entbrennt am Himmel und in den Straßen von Helion Prime. Imam kommt ums Leben, Riddick kann noch dessen Familie in Sicherheit bringen, muss später aber zusehen, wie der Lord Marshal die Bevölkerung in die Knie zwingt. Dame Vaako, die Gattin von Lord Vaako, einem hochrangigen Offizier der Necromonger, überredet Riddick, mit an Bord des fliegenden Palastes der Necromonger zu kommen, nachdem er vor den Augen des Lord Marshals Imams Mörder tötete. Im Palast wird Riddick in eine Kammer gebracht, in der die Quasi-Toten, eine Art von Orakel, seine Gedanken lesen und ihn als Furyaner entlarven. Als der Lord Marshal ihn daraufhin töten lassen will, flieht Riddick und lässt sich von Toombs einfangen, der inzwischen eine neue Mannschaft hat. Durch Manipulation bringt er die Kopfgeldjäger dazu, ihn nach Crematoria zu bringen, wo er Jack wiedertrifft, die sich, inzwischen zur Frau gereift, nun Kyra nennt. Das Wiedersehen verläuft mehr als frostig, Kyra gibt Riddick die Schuld an all dem Schlechten, das ihr seit ihrer Trennung widerfahren ist, er dagegen versucht ihr zu erklären, dass er fortging, um sie zu schützen. Keiner der beiden ist bereit, die starken Gefühle zu zeigen, die sie füreinander hegen. Riddick, Kyra und einige andere Gefangene können entfliehen, als die Wächter von Crematoria in Panik geraten: ein Necromonger-Jagdschiff unter dem Kommando von Lord Vaako nähert sich dem Planeten, um Riddick zu finden. Es kommt zu einem tödlichen Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, denn die Oberfläche von Crematoria, deren Temperatur nachts bei −300 Grad Fahrenheit (ca. −185 Grad Celsius) liegt, erhitzt sich bei Sonnenaufgang auf +700 °F (ca. +371 °C). Kurz vor dem Ziel – Toombs’ Schiff – werden die Flüchtigen von den Necromonger gestellt und beinahe alle getötet – scheinbar auch Riddick. Kyra flieht mit den Necromonger vor dem tödlichen Sonnenaufgang, während Riddick von einem hochrangigen Gefolgsmann des Lord Marshal gerettet und in einen Hangar geschleppt wird. Er erläutert ihm, dass sein Herr ihn in Frieden lassen wird, wenn er nie wieder nach Helion zurückkehrt. Er selbst – als Furyaner – hoffe jedoch, Riddick werde nicht auf ihn hören. Dann legt er seine Necromonger-Insignien ab und tritt hinaus ins Freie, um bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen. Erneut macht sich Riddick mit Toombs’ Schiff auf, Kyra zu finden. Er schleicht sich in den fliegenden Palast ein und muss entsetzt feststellen, dass sie bereits von den Necromongern konvertiert worden ist. Es kommt zum finalen Duell mit dem Lord Marshal, in dessen Verlauf Dame Vaako ihren Ehemann anweist, den Anführer im richtigen Moment selbst zu töten, um seinen Platz einzunehmen, wie es bei den Necromongern Tradition ist. Riddick scheint derweil zu unterliegen, bis Kyra ihm plötzlich zur Hilfe kommt, wodurch sie jedoch selbst tödlich verwundet wird. Riddick kann den Lord Marshal schließlich töten. Nach dem Tod des Lord Marshalls verneigen sich Vaako und die anderen Umstehenden vor ihm, da eine der Necromonger-Regeln besagt, dass der Sieger den Besitz des Getöteten behalten darf. Da passt es gut, dass Riddick sich wie zufällig auf den Thron des Lord Marshalls gesetzt hat – denn nun ist er der Herrscher über das gesamte Reich der Necromonger. 'Gestrandet' thumb|338pxFünf Jahre später wird Richard B. Riddick von den eigenen Leuten, im Auftrag von Vaako, verraten und auf einem unwirtlichen Planeten ausgesetzt. Schwer verletzt muss sich dieser zunächst in einer wüstenartigen Umgebung vor der heimischen Fauna, geierartigen Aasfressern, wolfs- oder schakalartigen Tieren und sehr gefährlichen, giftigen, skorpionartigen Tieren (Mud-Demons) retten. Nachdem er sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt hat, zieht er einen wolfsartigen Einheimischen groß und erreicht durch eine Schlucht, nach einem Kampf gegen einen großen Mud-Demon, eine savannenartige Landschaft und kann so relativ problemlos überleben. Auf Grund einer Reihe anziehender Gewitter, die aus der sicheren Umgebung durch den Regen eine tödliche Zone bilden, in der zahlreiche Mud-Demons, die ihre Haut feucht halten müssen, leben können, entschließt sich Riddick, in einer verlassenen Söldner-Station, ein Notsignal zu aktivieren, welches seine Identität und Präsenz auf dem Planeten kund gibt. Zeitnah erreichen zwei Schiffe samt Kopfgeldjägern, unter der Führung des skrupellosen Santana und des besonnenen Johns, Vater des im ersten Kinofilm verstorbenen Polizisten, den Planeten, mit dem Ziel, Riddick tot (Santana) oder lebendig thumb|left|400px(Johns) zu fangen. Letzterer will von Riddick erfahren, wie und warum sein Sohn sterben musste. Nachdem der Gesuchte einige Kopfgeldjäger neutralisieren und ferner je eine Energiezelle stehlen konnte, die die Raumschiffe zum Starten benötigen, kann Riddick zunächst den ungleichen Kampf für sich entscheiden. Seiner zentralen Forderung, den Planeten mit einem Schiff zu verlassen und Ihm das zweite zu übergeben, kommen die Söldner nicht nach. thumb|296pxNachdem ein aufziehendes Gewitter beide Gruppen zwingt zusammen zu arbeiten, versuchen Riddick und Johns die versteckten Energiezellen zurück zu den Schiffen zu bringen. Dabei scheint Riddick, schwer verletzt, von Johns zurückgelassen zu werden. In einem finalen Kampf, in dem Riddick zahlreiche Mud-Demons erschlagen kann, wird er von Johns mit einem reaktivierten Raumschiff gerettet. Anschließend gehen beide Gruppen getrennte Wege, die wenigen Überlebenden in einem, Riddick im anderen Raumschiff. 'Kara' Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategothumb|left|320pxrie einzuordne yndere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden thumb|362pxkönnen. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordne ndere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benu Vandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordne 'Brood - Slayer' leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, d leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, d leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnendere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benuandere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Waffe Plus